


Mischief Managed

by Viking_Bench



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_Bench/pseuds/Viking_Bench
Summary: All of Hogwarts and other guests is called to the great hall where two strangers arrive with books to be read and learnt from.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter

The entirety of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was gathered one early morning in the great hall, having been summoned by the headmaster. None of the students knew what this gathering was for and as they looked up at the teachers they realised that none of them knew either. The only person that seemed to have a clue was the headmaster that was sitting in his chair, smirking at something. 

“Albus, why on earth are we all here?” The transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall asked a she leans over. 

“Didn't you get a note?” He asks, his eyes twinkling madly. 

“Yes, but it just said that there was going to be an event here and now.”

“Ahh, my note had a bit more information on it. Alas I don't think it's my place to tell you what's about to happen.” Luckily Albus is immune to McGonagall's glare, or he would have given in by now. 

By the Gryffindor table Harry Potter moved from his position around the middle of the table to the end at the back to sit with Ginny Weasley. When he sat down, he noticed that the normally cheerful girl was quite sombre. 

“How come you're sitting here?” She ask the boy-who-lived. “Shouldn't you sit with Ron and Hermione?” 

“Nah, they are arguing again.” Ginny looked down the table and saw the duo arguing and gesticulating wildly. “Sadly I had to sacrifice poor Neville.” He put his hand over his heart thinking about the boy he left with the arguing teens. “May his sacrifice never be forgotten.” They shared a short moment of silence before laughing together. “So, what's got you so down?”

“Michael Corner.” She practically spat out. Now Harry understood. Ginny and Corner had broken up, just two weeks ago. “I found him snogging Cho Chang in an empty classroom yesterday. It's only been two weeks and he's already making out with other girls.” She exclaimed grumpily. 

Harry felt his stomach flip. ‘Ginny found her ex snogging Cho? I thought she was interested in me? What with her avoiding eye contact and trying to talk to me more.’ Ginny saw good expression and immediately understood why. 

“Sorry Harry. I know you have a crush on her.” He let out a sad sigh. 

“No, it's better that I hear it from you rather than anybody else.” Ginny nodded in agreement. 

Sadly their conversation was interrupted by the doors to the great hall slamming open and a group of people entered the great hall. 

Leading the group was the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge, making Umbridge smile at the teachers. Following the minister was Percy Weasley, Garric Ollivander, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Nymphadora Tonks, retired auror Alastor Mad-Eye Moody and several other aurors. Following the aurors were the rest of the Weasley family, Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie. Most older students were surprised when their old defence teacher Remus Lupin entered the hall with a big black dog. After them came Narcissa Malfoy with a middle aged couple. Finishing up was several department heads and high standing members of the ministry, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, a goblin and finally the unspeakable Croaker clad in his grey, hooded cloak that hid his features. 

“Dumbledore, why are we all here?” Fudge asked, impatience and annoyance over having been summoned like a common worker filled his voice. 

But before the headmaster could answer something happened. By the now closed doors to the great hall a big archway created by black stone raised up from the ground. When the students, teachers and the rest that was gathered tried to look through it, all they saw was endless darkness that was so black, it felt like it would swallow you whole. When the archway stopped growing two figures emerged from the darkness. 

The two figures were covered from head to toe in black cloaks. From what could be seen, the inside of the cloaks were dark purple. You could see how worn they were as they were dirty from both mud and what looked like dried blood. 

Several of the younger students, tried to put more distance between themselves and the cloaked figures from fear. Dolores Umbridge started walking towards them when the taller of the two pulled out a wand and raised it to the roof. 

“Black Leges Familia Tempus” The room begun to hum as if it was pleased and several of the older witches and wizards paled at those words. The only ones that didn't were Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, the goblin, the middle aged couple and Croaker. 

The two figures then walked up to Dumbledore, Fudge and Croaker. 

“The archway will stay open for another hour, every time this spell has been used, unintended people have joined.” The shorter of the two said to the two figures. The immediately heard that it was a woman, but her voice was coarse and rough. 

“Of course. You may prepare during that time.” Dumbledore responded. “May I just ask what we should call you?”

“We will reveal our identities when we begin the story.” That taller figure said. They heard that this was a man, and just like the woman his voice was very rough and hoarse. Dumbledore did think he had heard those voices before. “Until then you may call me Shiva and her Athena. Please explain to the students and uninformed what's happening.”

“Of course.” The two started to slowly walk around the great hall, waving their wands and casting many spells no students knew. Others they did, like the couches they conjured around the walls and the seats and tables around the great hall. They expanded the hall and in the middle of the room conjured up a big circle of couches with a round table in the middle. 

“Albus.” The minister caught the headmasters attention. “Perhaps you should explain. I must admit that while I know the basics, it isn't more than that.” Albus looks over and sees Croaker busy examining the archway. 

“Alright.” Albus walks so that everybody can see him before addressing the students. “Please pay attention to me for a moment. I'm sure most of you are confused by what is happening but I will try to explain as much as possible.” Looking around to see that he had everybody's attention he continues. “The two cloaked people, that we will call Shiva and Athena for the moment are from the future.” Gasps were hearts around the hall. “They used an old Black family spell to travel back in time to tell the story of what went wrong in their time.”

“But sir,” Hermione interrupted. “I thought it was against the law of magic to meddle with time.”

“And while that is true miss Granger. This spell however is the only exception. The reason for that exception is the two main requirements. The first requirement is simple. The complete truth.” He smiled at the confused expressions of the children. “What they will inform us of is written down, most likely in books or letters and if they don't contain the truth, the spell will not succeed. The other requirement is that magic itself must agree that the change is necessary.”

“Are you telling us that magic is sentient or something. That's stupid.” A burly seventh year Slytherin interrupted.

“But you see, for those that practice the old ways, that is common knowledge. You see now why this is such an uncommon occurrence. This must have been the eight attempt of this spell I have heard of, and only the third that succeeded.”

“Sir,” A Ravenclaw interrupted again. “what happens if the spell fail?” This question caused the old headmaster's eyes to darken slightly. 

“The same cost as if the spell succeed. Death. You see the amount of power required for the spell means that the spellcasters must give up their own life. If they succeed it will be painless. If not, they will suffer indescribable pain.” He clapped his hands and brought everybody out from their slump. “The archway will remain for one hour and during that time there is a chance that more people from other timelines may go through by accident. Should this happen, please allow me to handle it. Please have some patience and we will begin soon.”

Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“Harry, what's wrong? You look a bit pale.” Harry saw the concern in Ginny's eyes, but he couldn't explain what it was that felt so wrong. 

“I don't know, I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy this.” Ginny saw his face and had an idea. She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. 

“Come along now, let's go sit in the circle away from everybody.” Stealthily they made their way over and say down in the circle, trying to avoid detection. Harry couldn't explain it, but he was very happy all of a sudden sitting next to the redhead. 

Sadly their escape wasn't a complete success as they were soon joined by Bill Weasley, Remus and Snuffles joining them. 

“Hello Harry.” Remus greeted the pair. “Where's Ron and Hermione?” 

“They were arguing, so I left Neville to deal with them.” Remus and Bill chuckled. Snuffles made a sound that sounded like the dog version of laughing. They had all seen the two of them arguing before. “I have a bad feeling about this for some reason.”

“Relax Harry and enjoy it. Being part of this is extremely rare.” Bill said calmly. 

Everybody's attention turned to the archway when they heard it being disturbed. Six figures was suddenly spat out from the darkness landing in a pile on the floor while a seventh calmly walked out, barely stumbling. Gasps were heard through the the hall, it spread from the older people as they recognised the new arrivals first. Laying in the pile was the younger Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom and Alice Smith. Standing behind them was a younger Albus Dumbledore.

"Get off me Padfoot." "James Potter if you don't get off me soon, I will crush you." "Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to land on you."

While the youngsters struggled to get up, the younger Albus looked around curiously. He could clearly see that this is Hogwarts, but he didn't recognise the students there. Looking behind him and the pieces began falling into place. Looking forward again he saw an older version of himself approaching. 

"May I ask what year we have arrived in?" He asks his older version. 

"You have arrived by accident the year 1995. What year are you from?"

"1976. I must say that this is very exciting." Turning to his students he commands them. "Calm down. I think that young Black would be able to explain it to you. It is after all his family magic." The teens just sat up looking confused. 

"Oh shit!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed as he looked around before starting to explain the magic they had been caught in. 

Back with the teachers and ministry personnel everybody had a different reaction to the arrival of the Potters and the Longbottoms. However it was the reaction of Umbridge that confused everybody. 

"It's Sirius Black." She exclaimed before turning to the aurors. "What are you waiting for? Arrest him."

"Perhaps Dolores we shouldn't arrest the younger one for the crimes of the older." Fudge said. 

"Normally I would wait until it was explained in our story, but I really should tell you that Sirius never had a trial like you have been told." Athena said as she approached them having expanded the great hall and added several couches and smaller tables. 

"Cornelius, are you telling me that Black never had a trial? And you knew?" Director Bones rounded on the minister. 

"Perhaps I might have heard something about that, but I never thought it was necessary." The minister confessed weakly. 

"That doesn't matter. Everybody deserves a trial and if Black is found innocent we will have to pay him a large amount of galleons for wrongful incarceration."

"I don't think he will be found innocent."

"That isn't for you to decide. With the power vested in me as the director of the DMLE I recend the kiss on sight order of Sirius Black." Umbridge was about to complain but Amelia ignored her and told Dumbledore about the decision. 

"Thank you Amelia." He then turned back to the students. "Students we have some visitors. May I present from the year 1976 misters Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Frank Longbottom and me. Following them we have the two beautiful ladies Lily Evans and Alice Smith." The people that didn't know who had arrived gasped. Both Harry and Neville felt faint. "I should also add that the kiss on sight order for Sirius Black is no more."

Sirius immediately changed back to his human form and bowed to Albus. "Finally." Several students shrieked in fear while the students from the past were shocked by how different he looked. 

"To differentiate between everybody we will call the younger Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Padfoot and Moony respectively." The younger marauders looked like deer caught in the headlights while Dumbledore winked at them. At the Gryffindor table a pair of twins fell off their seats in shock. "We will call me Albus and my younger counterpart Brian. How does that sound?"

"Absolutely spiffing." Brian responded before turning to his students. "Please go find seats and relax."

The students from the past walked and sat down in the circle with Harry and Ginny. Brian meanwhile walked up to the group by the teachers table where most adults have gathered. The first ones he gets were the unknown couple. 

" Nicolas, Penerell, how are you this evening?" 

"Quite good my boy." The now known Nicolas Flamel answered, one hand around the waist of his wife. 

In the circle the younger marauders were staring wide eyed at the older Sirius and Remus and Harry. 

"Hey Moony, we're old." The younger Sirius said not taking his eyes off his older counterpart. Alice slapped the back of his head as she looked at the other three in the circle. 

"Sirius, behave this is 19 years in the future. Sorry about him, I'm Alice Smith. What's your names?" 

"I'm Bill Weasley, this is my baby sister Ginny and next to her is Harry Potter." Bill answered her. 

"Did you say Potter?" James practically shouts.

"Hey dad." Harry responds weakly. 

"Who's your mother?" He quickly asks Leaning so far forwards that he's practically in Harry's lap before Frank pulled him down again. 

"Look at his eyes. There's only one person with eyes like those." Lily looks closer before gasping in recognition. 

"Are you telling me that I married the toe-rag?" 

"Are you telling me I married Lily?" 

"Do you know how the so called injury link will work?" Croaker asked Shiva. 

"Every injury received in the books will transfer over to respective person here to a certain degree. If somebody suffer a broken arm in the books that person will suffer the broken arm in real life. The only time that isn't the case is if the injury is immediately deadly. So Poppy, me and Athena together with everybody else that can heal have to be prepared. I don't know how the unforgivables will react." Poppy Pomfrey nodded and mentally prepared herself. 

A few minutes before the gate was about to disappear and everybody had calmed down a new disturbance was happening. From the gate four new people appeared, two men and two women. 

The two men, one big red headed burly and one black haired and lean, were glaring at each other and wincing. The two women, both beautiful but one with auburn hair and one with black, was each twisting the ear of one man each. 

"Godric, Salazar what have me and Rowena said about pranking our offices?" Gasps spread about the room as everybody understood who they were. Both Helga and Rowena were glaring holes in Salazar and Godric. 

"To only prank each others?" Godric got out. 

"Good." Helga let go of his ear and finally looked around. "What's this?" 

As shot from a bullet Albus, Athena and Shiva were before them and had explained what was going on. The founders looked a bit embarrassed at how they had been introduced. They soon found themselves sat in the circle and introduced themselves, Godric became very smug when he learnt that all of them were from his house, the head of houses sat themselves down by their house tables. 

"Harry." Harry turned around and saw one of the Gryffindor first years standing there. "Can I sit with you?" 

"If you want to Rebecca." He said with a smile. Rebecca Knight is a half-blood girl with mousy hair down to her lower back, blue eyes and a cute button nose. With a small nod she joined and sat between Harry and Ginny. 

"Hey little girl," Sirius began. "do you have any funny stories about Harry that he doesn't want me to hear?" Rebecca looked at Sirius with a blank expression. 

"Why should I tell you if that's the case?" 

"I'm his godfather."

"I won't. He might stop helping me then." She said as decisively as an 11-year-old girl can. 

"What does he help you with?" Godric asked wanting to know more about the students of this age. 

"Him and the perfect Ron help us first year students with school." Bill couldn't help but look incredulously at that statement. 

"Ron? Really? Isn't it better to ask Hermione?" Rebecca shook her head. 

"She makes everything so complicated. I asked a question and she started talking about things that I will learn in three years." Salazar meant over to Rowena and whispered. 

"Sounds like she should be in your house."

"You know Bill," Ginny began. "Ron and Harry are a lot smarter then you think. It's just that Hermione overshadow him and Harry in intelligence." Sitting between Rebecca and Sirius, Harry tried to keep his blush down, but he couldn't help but notice the happy feeling he got in his stomach. 

When the gate disappeared Shiva and Athena took the stage where Shiva began addressing the hall. 

"As headmaster Dumbledore has already explained the spell we have used we will skip that part." He reached into his coat and pulled out a book. "We have seven of these books that describe one student's years at this school and the second war against Voldemort." Most of the people gasped. "At the end of the last book we will see the end of him, but sadly that wasn't the end of the war. It had taken too long to defeat him and the magical world was discovered by the muggles."

Athena picked up the story from there. "The war began at a global level. We come from 15 years after the end of these seven books and we are at the level where it's doubtful if either world will ever recover. We hope that with the help of these books we can finish him off earlier and prevent our discovery from the muggles." She stopped here to give everybody a chance to grasp what was said.

Shiva picked it up again. "We want to point out that these books are from the perspective of a student here and contain their thoughts. Something that should never have been publicly broadcast. This spell also has a sour quirk where if anyone of you get injured or are feeling something specific in the books, you will be injured and feel like that here in real life too. The only exception are deadly injuries as you won't die. We have spelled the hall so that you won't be able to tell anybody what you learn here, not even straight from your own mind. Some things will have changed in the timeline, luckily mostly small things like a couple that for us broke up in April might have already broken up, or somebody might be sick at a different date. Nothing bigger then that."

He stopped and him and Athena grabbed their cloaks before tossing them aside. Gasps rang out over the hall. There in the place of Athena stood an older Hermione Granger. This Hermione had shaved sides and short hair on top. She had a deep and jagged scar on her left cheek and a burn scar on her throat. But worst of all, she was missing her left arm and she was wearing Moody's mad-eye as substitute for her own right eye. 

Next to her stood Harry Potter. This Harry didn't wear glasses, probably because he was missing his left eye. The entire left side of his face was covered in acid scars. Both of them was wearing military styled clothes and you could still see that Harry had a fake left leg. 

"My name is Harry Potter and this is my blood adopted sister Hermione Granger and we are here to change the future." Silence rang out through the hall as everybody was shocked silent. Athena meanwhile rolled her eyes at Harry’s dramatic reveal and hit him in the back of his head.

“Ignoring Harry’s dramatics. Instead of having different people reading each chapter we have developed a spell that will read the book out loud for us. Every dialogue the people in the books have will be read out in the voices of the real people. Anything else has the voice sounding very much like a man called Stephen Fry.” This time it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. 

"Any questions?" Athena his a smile with her one hand when she saw Hermione putting her hand in the air. 

"Yes Hermione?" Athena asked with a smile at the irony. 

"Are we allowed to ask questions during the reading?" 

"We will stop the spell when somebody wants to ask anything, or the spell will stop itself if somebody behind to talk. It's still a new spell." Athena responded. 

"Any other questions?" Shiva called out. Seeing how nobody said anything he conjured up a table and placed the first book there and opened it on the first page. He sat down and hit it with a spell and the book began to glow.


End file.
